POKWORLD INTERVIEWS 2!!!
by Brian McKnight
Summary: THIS IS JUST ANOTHER INTERVIEW THAT ME AND CASSANDRA CONDUCT. IT'S THE SECOND WAVE OF INTERVIEWS!!!!


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INTERVIEW #15  
CASSIDY, JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH  
PROFESSOR IVY, PROFESSOR OAK,  
ASH, MISTY, TRACEY, BROCK, MRS.KETCHUM  
BUTCH,  
  
  
Brian: HELLO AND THIS IS BRIAN WILLIS REPORTING FOR THE POKEWORLD INTERVIEWS.  
  
CASSANDRA: THAT'S RIGHT, AND THIS IS CASSANDRA JADE TINNIKIS ALSO REPORTING FOR THE POKEWORLD INTERVIEWS. (CORNY MUSIC)  
  
BRIAN: TODAY WE ARE TALKING WITH ALMOST ALL THE MEMBERS OF POKEMON. BRIAN: HEY! WHERE IS A'KIRA????  
  
CASSANDRA: I DON'T KNOW BRIAN...MAYBE SHE IS LATE.  
  
BRIAN: WELL WE WILL JUST HAVE TO CONTINUE WITHOUT HER. WELL TODAY IN-  
  
CASSANDRA: HEY BRIAN.  
  
BRIAN: YES CASSANDRA.  
  
CASSANDRA: I WAS THINKING.  
  
BRIAN: UMM UMMM  
  
CASSANDRA: MAYBE IT WAS TO EARLY FOR US TO GET MARRIED... BUT I STILL LOVE YOU.  
  
BRIAN: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
CASSANDRA: OH BRIAN  
  
BRIAN: OH CASSANDRA (ALL THE AUDIENCE GOES AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
A'KIRA: WAIT.. HOLD ON, I'M BACK!!!!!  
  
BRIAN: IT'S ABOUT TIME MISS GUY CHASER.  
  
A'KIRA: I KNOW, I JUST CAN'T HELP KISSING WITH BROCK.  
  
BRIAN: IF YOU WANT TO KISS, GET A DIFFERENT SHOW!!!!!!!!  
  
CASSANDRA: CALM DOWN BRIAN, YOU HAVE VEINS POPING OUT OF YOUR HEAD.  
  
BRIAN: (VERY ANGRY AND SLOW) WHERE... IS LAURANCE!!!  
  
A'KIRA: SHE ACTUALLY FOUND A GIRL THAT WAS A LESBIAN TOO!  
  
BRIAN: UMM UMM WHATEVER. (EVERYONE IN THE AUDIENCE... EEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
CASSANDRA: WELL PROFESSOR OAK FIRST QUESTION IS FOR YOU. SINCE YOU AND PROFESSOR IVY ARE POKEMON PROFESSORS WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JOIN FORCES. SO TO SPEAK  
  
PROFESSOR OAK: (CRICKETS CHIRPING)   
  
PROFESSOR IVY: WELL YOU SEE PROFESSOR OAK DOESN'T WANT TO BECAUSE WE BOTH HAVE A CHILD THAT WE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION.  
  
BRIAN: THAT WAS JUST TO DEEP.  
  
CASSANDRA: THAT'S A LOW DOWN DIRTY SHAME.  
  
BRIAN: WELL LOOK AT THE TIME.. HEHEHE. GOT TO GO BYE THANKS FOR TUNING IN.  
  
CASSANDRA: THAT WAS A DEEP STORY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
BACK STAGE INTERVIEW #16  
GARY, ASH, BROCK, MISTY, TRACEY,   
TODD, RICHIE, MRS.KETCHUM, MR.MIME,   
PROFESSOR OAK, PROFESSOR IVY  
JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH, CASSIDY, BUTCH, GHOST OF MAIDEN, AND ALL GYM LEADERS.  
  
  
BRIAN: HELLO THIS IS BRIAN AND ME AND MY FELLOW REPORTERS ARE BACK HERE WITH PROBABLY ALL THE MEMBERS OF POKEMON.  
  
CASSANDRA: HEY BRIAN, WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO LAUREN. SHE WASN'T HERE FOR THE LAST INTERVIEW EITHER.  
  
A'KIRA: I KNOW WHERE SHE IS.  
  
CASSANDRA AND BRIAN: WHERE?!?!?!?!?  
  
A'KIRA: SHE'S OUT WITH THIS NEW GIRL SHE PICKED UP FROM THAT BAR ACROSS THE STREET.  
  
CASSANDRA AND BRIAN: (CRICKETS CHIRPING)  
  
A'KIRA: WHAT?  
  
BRIAN AND CASSANDRA: THAT'S THE BAR WITH THE KILLER DRAG QUEENS.  
  
CASSANDRA AND BRIAN: OH ****  
  
A'KIRA: SHUT UP. YOU CAN'T SAY THAT ON THE AIR.  
  
BRIAN AND CASSANDRA: SORRY  
  
A'KIRA: WE BETTER GO GET HER QUICK BEFORE... GOD KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS TO HER.  
  
MAIDEN: WHAT ABOUT US. WE STILL HAVE TO BE INTERVIEWED.  
  
BRIAN: GO HOME WOMAN!!!!  
  
CASSANDRA: ALL OF YOU GO HOME AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL TOMORROW.  
  
CASSANDRA: THAT'S THE THING I HATE ABOUT GAY FOLKS.  
  
BRIAN: YEAH... PLEASURE BEFORE RATINGS!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
INTERVIEW #16  
GARY, ASH, BROCK, MISTY, TRACEY,  
TODD, RICHIE, MRS.KETCHUM, MR.MIME,   
PROFESSOR OAK, PROFESSOR IVY  
JESSIE, JAMES, MEOWTH, CASSIDY, BUTCH, GHOST OF MAIDEN, AND ALL GYM LEADERS.  
  
  
  
BRIAN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY FOLKS, BUT WE'RE BACK TO INTERROGATE THE MEMBERS OF POKEMON.  
  
CASSANDRA: THAT'S RIGHT, SO LET'S GET STARTED. FIRST QUESTION IS FOR YOU CASSIDY.  
WHEN WILL YOU EVER GET TOGETHER WITH BUTCH?  
  
CASSIDY: WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY *****.  
  
BRIAN: UH-OH TIME TO GO.  
  
CASSANDRA: (BIG LARGE VEIN POPS OUT OF HEAD) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME. (PUTS DAGGERS TO THROAT) DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU WOMAN!!! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION.  
  
CASSANDRA: YOU CAN COME BACK IN NOW BRIAN. WHERE DID YOU GO ANYWAYS BRIAN?  
  
BRIAN: I KNEW IT WOULD TAKE YOU A WHILE TO GET YOUR POINT ACROSS SO I GOT SOME SNACKS FOR ALL THE REPORTERS.  
  
CASSANDRA AND A'KIRA: THANKS A WHOLE *****AND******BUNCH.  
  
BRIAN: CASSANDRA... DON'T EVER SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF ON THE AIR, OR DRY TO KILL SOMEBODY.   
  
CASSANDRA: BUT IT'S MY DESTINY BRIAN  
  
BRIAN: WELL CHANGE YOUR DESTINY, THE PO POS MIGHT BE WATCHIN'. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW THE PO POS ARE COPS. THANK YOU.)  
  
CASSANDRA: I HATE IT WHEN THOSE STUPID LITTLE AUTHOR NOTES COME UP. THEY ALWAYS INTERUPT OUR RATINGS!!!  
  
BRIAN: BUT ANYWAYS AFTER THAT STUPID PERFORMANCE BY-  
  
CASSANDRA: STUPID! IT WAS NOT STUPID YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T CONTROL OUT BURSTS LIKE THAT. THAT'S THE WAY THE AUTHORS MADE ME.  
  
BRIAN: WELL WE SHOULD JUST TRY AND CHANGE THAT SHOULDN'T WE CASSANDRA.  
  
CASSANDRA: I REALLY WISH I HAD A MILKY WAY BAR.  
  
BRIAN:WHAT?  
  
CASSANDRA: WHO WHA- YES WE SHOULD TRY AND CHANGE THAT  
BUT WE CAN'T DO IT WITH ALL THE PO POS AND KIDS.  
  
BRIAN: OK THEN, THIS IS BRIAN WILLIS SIGNING OFF OF THE POKEWORLD INTERVIEW, GOOD NIGHT AND GOOD LUCK.  
  
CASSANDRA: I WANT A MILKY WAY BAR!!!! OOO GOOD BYE NOW.  
  
  
  
BRIAN: AS YOU CAN PLAINLY SEE CASSANDRA AND ME LIVE IN A WONDERFUL MANSION. BECAUSE I GET PAID 200,000 DOLLARS A YEAR.  
  
DIANA: WELL THANK YOU FOR THAT WONDERFUL TOUR OF YOUR HOUSE, I REALLY LOVE THE FABRIC.  
  
DIANA: NOW THAT WE ARE FINISHED WITH BRIAN AND CASSANDRA'S HOUSE, LET'S MOVE ON TO A'KIRA'S HOUSE.  
  
A'KIRA: WELL THANKS FOR COMING TO MY HOUSE EVEN THOUGH IT'S A LITTLE DIRTY.  
  
DIANA: A LITTLE DIRTY? GIRL, YO HOUSE LOOK'S LIKE THE WORLD'S LARGEST ROACH MOTEL.  
  
A'KIRA: IF YOUR GONNA BE THIS DISRESPECTFUL IN MY HOUSE THEN YOU CAN GET OUT AND STAY OUT?  
  
DIANA: GOOD BYE... OH DIRTY ONE.  
  
DIANA: WELL, SINCE THAT PERSON WAS JUST SO RUDE, LET'S MOVE ON.  
  
BRIAN: SORRY WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME.  
  
DIANA: BUT I-  
  
BRIAN: I'M SORRY BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE YOU DISCO REJECT MANIAC.  
  
DIANA:WELL I NEVER IN MY LIVE:  
  
BRIAN: WELL IT JUST HAPPENED.  
  
DIANA: GOOD...  
  
BRIAN: BYE!!!  
  
BRIAN: AND THIS IS BRIAN MCKNIGHT SIGNING OFF OFF THE POKEWORLD INTERVIEWS. GOOD BYE AND...  
  
CASSANDRA: GOOD LUCK  
  
BRIAN: CASSANDRA!!!!  
  
CASSANDRA: HEHEHE!!!  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
MWA HAHAHAHA  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
